Satellizer Alexander Eluka
Satellizer Alexander Eluka is the heiress to the Alexander Eluka Family and a Rounder. Background Satellizer Alexander is born as the first daughter and heir to the Eluka family, one of the seven most powerful families in Eluka. She eventually became a Rounder. At some point, Satellizer Alexander was called by Ibanyle to meet with him personally to which the High Priest took advantage and used his powers to enter into her mind controlling her making the young woman horrified. Because of this, Satellizer Alexander developed a fear of being touched by men and having distrust in them. Later on, Satellizer Alexander confronted Maria Eluka to join her and the Rounders in rebelling against Ibanyle to bring him down for his crimes in Eluka, but the Holy Mother did not have an answer for her but came to agree after they rescued Kazuya from Ibanyle in the dungeons. Appearance Satellizer Alexander is a buxom young woman with long blonde hair. She nearly appears to be identical to Satellizer L. Bridget, though Satellizer Alexander is somewhat older. Personality Satellizer Alexander's personality seems to be similar to her counterpart, with the same strong and independent streak that made her counterpart such a formidable Pandora. Satellizer Alexander was traumatized by an encounter with Ibanyle. This encounter has left her with a dislike of being touched by men as well as a distrust of men in general. When Kazuya Aoi influenced her with his much more pure Freezing, Satellizer Alexander began to change for the better. Freezing Exit Revenant Arc Satellizer Alexander first appears when her sister, Louis Alexander Eluka brings a boy from another world to the Alexander Elca castle. The boy mistakes her for another woman from his home world and rushes to embrace her. Satellizer Alexander responds by knocking the young man out with a grimace. A bemused Louis Alexander asks her older sister her reasoning for the violent act, noting that men were weaker than Rounders. Satellizer Alexander is enraged by the foreigner's presence, demanding to know what her younger sister is playing at and where the male came from. Unsatisfied with the explanation that Louis Alexander found Kazuya Aoi in the wilds, and brushing off the idea that Kazuya seemingly knew her, the older girl warns that males are strictly monitored and incredibly dangerous before storming away. In the baths, Satellizer Alexander accepts her sister's explanation and agrees to help her provided she doesn't flee. Louis Alexander questions if men are truly dangerous and Satellizer Alexander icily tells her sister that they are, and that Louis Alexander should be careful not be controlled by the mysterious boy. Satellizer Alexander is later shown being berated by her mother, Noel Alexander Eluka although she tries to explain the situation, her mother is not mollified. Later in the day, Satellizer Alexander is one of the elite Rounders participating in the ritual. While it begins normally with the captured Nova being overwhelmed, the festival rapidly spirals downward into a horrifying life or death battle as the Nova releases multiple Pandora-type Nova to shield itself and uses a Freezing to pin the Rounders. To Satellizer Alexander's surprise, Kazuya intervenes with his own Freezing. His mental touch causes Satellizer Alexander to remember an altercation with Ibanyle that left her with a lasting distrust of men. Kazuya's gentle words convince her to ally with him and she, along with her fellow Rounders, demolishes the Nova. Afterwards, for the first time, Satellizer Alexander is able to hear the Nova's pain. She is later surprised to see Maria Eluka Nova Nova personally ends the round and approaches the mysterious boy. In the castle, Satellizer Alexander hides and spies on the conversation between Kazuya and Maria Eluka. She later sees Ibanyle knock out Kazuya taking him to the dungeons. In the east part of the castle, Satellizer Alexander later meets up with her follow Rounders discussing about taking Ibanyle down along with his filthy desires and bringing Kazuya to join the Holy Revolution since his powers are similar to Ibanyle. She along with two other Rounders make there way to the dungeons to rescue Kazuya but she is surprised that Maria Eluka rescued Kazuya herself and will join their army to bring down Ibanyle. At the meeting, Satellizer Alexander announces to the Rounders that the time has come to fulfill their true duty to restore Elca to it's original shape for the sake of its holy future and becomes the army's leader. Before heading off to battle, Satellizer Alexander meets with her mother who is angered with her making a foolish decision, but she's says that it's going to be a desperate struggle to obtain survival. Her sister is surprised that she has become so bold because of Kazuya. Satellizer Alexander and the army are confronted by Ibanyle and his army. As the Holy Revolution begins, She and the Rounders have to upper hand but were overwhelmed when both armies are killing each other due to the Goddesses of Balance pouring their Soul Energy into them. Satellizer Alexander watches helplessly as Ibanyle captures Maria Eluka. They momentarily saved by Kazuya, who empowers them with his Freezing. When Satellizer Alexander leaps to kill Ibanyle, she is smashed by Pulucsigel Eluka Nova. When Pulucsigel tortures Kazuya, Satellizer Alexander rushes to save him but is caught in a pillar of light with the arrival of Satellizer L. Bridget in her place and body as well with the arrival of other women from Kazuya's world. Powers and Abilities Overview *Satellizer Alexander is a very powerful warrior, said to be the strongest Rounder. *She is a skilled swordsman, with her weapon of choice being a broadsword with a knuckle guard. Rounder Abilities *'Imperial Blessing:' By activating the Stigmata in her sword, Satellizer Alexander can summon a combat aid to assist her in battle. Her guarder is named Rea Alexander. *According to Maria Eluka Nova, Satellizer Alexander can compress 30 days worth of soul energy at a time, just like all Rounders. Relationships Family Noel Alexander Eluka Satellizer Alexander has a tense relationship with her mother. Noel Alexander is highly critical of her daughter's decisions and believes that Satellizer Alexander must shape up in order to become the proper heir to the family. Louis Alexander Eluka Louis is Satellizer Alexander's younger sister. Satellizer Alexander is often exasperated by her sibling's impetus nature and chides her to be more dutiful. In spite of the contention between them, Satellizer Alexander looks out for Louis Alexander's well being, warning her about the dangers of associating with a male capable of using Freezing and agreeing to help her settle the issue Louis unwittingly created. Olivia Alexander Eluka Satellizer Alexander's aunt. Satellizer Alexander seems to get along well with her aunt. Friends/Allies Maria Eluka Nova Satellizer Alexander convinced the Holy Mother to join her and the Rounders in the Holy Revolution to rebel against Ibanyle to which Maria Eluka agreed and accept. Kazuya Aoi At first, Satellizer Alexander did not trust Kazuya due to him being a male. However, during the Round when he used his freezing powers to connect his mind with hers, she was able to trust his power with all her heart because the feeling is pure and warm. In the battle against Ibanyle, Satellizer Alexander teamed up with Kazuya and was able to put away her fear when their powers become one. She seems to care for his well being willing to save him from almost being killed by one of the Goddesses. Elise Theo Velvet Elise Theo Velvet is Satellizer Alexander's friend and fellow Rounder. Carol Voltega Miriam Carol Voltega Miriam is Satellizer Alexander's friend and fellow Rounder. Seris Festa Reon Seris Festa Reon is Satellizer Alexander's friend and fellow Rounder. Vera Liel Danos Vera Liel Danos is Satellizer Alexander's friend and fellow Rounder. Anastania Pul Ban Anastania Pul Ban is Satellizer Alexander's friend and fellow Rounder. Magenta Erectia Agna Magenta Erectia Agna is Satellizer Alexander's friend and fellow Rounder. Enemies Ibanyle Satellizer Alexander was encounted by Ibanyle traumatizing her leading her of being feared of men touching her after he entered her mind controlling her. She was one of his goals for her to become a Holy Mother and give birth to his children. Due to the actions he's made on Elca, she stood up against him and didn't hesitate trying to kill him. Satellizer Alexander despises him for his filthy desires. Trivia *Judging by her appearance, Satellizer Alexander is certainly almost an alternate version of Satellizer L. Bridget. Category:Character Category:Rounder Category:Female